1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to user terminals, and methods and/or computer-readable recording mediums storing computer programs for transmitting and receiving messages, and more particularly, to user terminals, methods, and/or computer-readable recording mediums storing computer programs configured such that key information used for encrypting or decrypting messages is not shared with a message server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A messenger-based communication transmits and receives messages between a plurality of terminals and a server. When a first user inputs a text through a message application installed on his or her terminal, the text is transmitted to a message application installed on a terminal of a second user through a server of a corresponding messenger service provider. Most message applications apply an encryption device between a terminal (e.g., smart phone) and a server. It is common that the encrypted message transmitted to the server is decrypted by the server.
According to the related art, messages may be decrypted by the server. Thus, in the event that the server is hacked, messages communicated between users may be opened to the public or may be accessed by an unauthorized third party.
To address such problem, an end-to-end encryption technology, which permits select terminals of users to decrypt messages, has been applied.
However, in a case where the end-to-end encryption technology is applied, the same message is encrypted differently according to a recipient or a sender, and a server needs to individually manage messages between users.